Double Maid
by IchiakiI
Summary: When your a maid, you only know the life you have lived. But what happens when the one you love comes home with scratches and bruises covering him? Well you do what ever it takes to protect them, even if it mean dressing up as a guy.
1. Chapter 1

I used Chiaki Tegoshi again! Haha I love that name! The main characters name is Atobe Keigo(last name Atobe) In tenipuri he often refers to himself as _Ore-sama_ which translates into _me_ but I decided that that would be to confusing so he is just gonna call himself Atobe!

* * *

**The first chapter of **_**Double Maid!**_

"Oh no! I'm late! He's going to kill me!"

Tegoshi Chiaki ran as fast as she could down the hallway while trying to tie the bow around her neck. Her maid outfit blowing behind her as she ran the corner almost colliding with a passing butler.

"Sorry!" Chiaki yelled while raising a hand to wave as she ran down another corridor.

"That girl hasn't had a life." The passing butler thought as he continued on his way, "I hope she will get one soon."

Chiaki ran down the final hallway and came up to a huge door at the end. She stood in front of it, while trying to catch her breath, as she tied her bow straight and fixed her outfit. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Atobe-sama."

The door opened and a silver haired boy dressed in his school uniform stepped out.

"You're late. I had to ask one of the other butlers to get me my breakfast. Atobe does not like to wait."

"Yes Atobe-sama. Please excuse my lateness. My alarm clock wasn't set." Chiaki said as she bowed. Atobe put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, then walked down the hallway. Chiaki straightened up and noticed that something was missing from the person who was walking away.

"Ah." Chiaki said as she ran into Atobe Keigo's room and grabbed his school bag. Then she ran down the hallway, down the stairs and out the door to the limo. Atobe was just getting into the limo as Chiaki shouted for him to wait. Atobe opened the door from inside the limo and stared at Chiaki.

"What is the meaning of this? Atobe is going to be late for school."

"You forgot your bag." Chiaki said as she held it out to him with a smile on her face. Then remembering her manners after he took his bag, she bowed and said, "A-Atobe-sama."

Atobe closed the door and the limo left. Chiaki was left to stand there and watch him drive away. Her maids outfit blowing in the soft wind and her hair whipping across her face as she help it back with her hand. How she wished she could go to school with her beloved Atobe Keigo.

* * *

~10 years ago~

"This is Tegoshi Chiaki and she will be your maid from now on." A man in his thirties said as he talked to his son Atobe Keigo. The man had brought a girl home with him from one of his expeditions to different parts of Japan. In front of Keigo was a girl the same age as him only a couple of months younger with beautiful black hair and dark sad eyes. There were dark circles under her eyes that showed that she had been crying.

"Her parents just died in a car crash and I made a deal with her father to take her into my household. I will be going now. The two of you can go have some fun but remember your duties Chiaki." The man said as he walked off leaving Keigo and Chiaki alone.

"You are my maid and you will do what Atobe tells you to do!" Keigo said as he pointed his finger at Chiaki. Chiaki just stared at it. Then she opened her mouth and bit it.

"OW!" Keigo yelped as he jumped back holding his finger.

"I won't listen to a kid like you!" Chiaki said as her eyes started to tear up then she turned around and ran off. She ran down the hallway and out some door that lead to a beautiful garden. There were flowers all around her and butterflies flew overheard. Chiaki could only stand there in amazement.

"This is my mother's garden." Chiaki turned around to see Keigo standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"It's so pretty" Chiaki managed to stay.

"Yes, but you won't be able to see it. Only workers for my family can see the garden." Keigo said as he walked up to Chiaki.

"Only maids and butlers?" Chiaki asked.

"And family members." Keigo said in return. Then he turned his head to the ground. Tears starting to well in his eyes. Chiaki looked at him and saw he was crying.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I will be your maid Okay? Just don't cry." Chiaki said as she tugged on Keigo's sleeve. Tears stated to well in her eyes as she also started to cry.

"Please don't cry." Chiaki said as they both stood there crying.

They both soon stopped as they realized that they had scared the birds away. Keigo turned to Chiaki and pointed his finger at her again but realized that it might get bitten off again and took it back.

"You are the first person Atobe have ever cried in front of! Don't tell anyone! And remember that you are now my maid!" Keigo said. Then he turned around and ran back inside the mansion. Chiaki smiled and then turned back to the garden.

* * *

The answer is yes. I am procrastinating on not only studying but writing Dorm Life too! The problem is writers block and while I usually am able to come up with really good ideas I CANT! Im gonna die! This problem will soon fix itself hopefully! Ja nee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of **_**Double maid**_

"Welcome home Atobe-sama." Chiaki said as she bowed to the silver haired boy who just walked in.

"How may I…" Chiaki stopped mid sentence. While she was lifting her head, she saw the Keigo was covered head to toe with all sorts of scratches and bruises. Chiaki stood there in silence looking over her beloved's body.

"A-Atobe-sama. If you don't mind me asking. How-"

"Yes. I do mind you asking. Go get me and Yuushi something to drink and eat. We will be up in my room cleaning off." Atobe Keigo said as he walked up the stairs. A guy followed behind. He has blue hair and glasses. But Chiaki knew him well enough. Oshitari Yuushi often visits with Atobe after school. He smiled to Chiaki who in return bowed to him as he continued off up the stairs.

"I wonder if they have a class together." Chiaki said to herself as she walked to the kitchen to get the food and drinks. She entered the kitchen and told the chef to make the usual. He brought out a pot of coffee and some cheese and crackers along with various fruits. He put them all on a platter and handed it to Chiaki.

"Be careful." The chef warned for the thousandth time.

"I always am!" Chiaki said with a smile as she headed up another set of stairs reserved for maids and butlers.

When she got to Keigo's room she somehow knocked on the door. The door opened and Oshitari was at the door. He had a towel around his hair.

"Who is it?" Keigo asked from inside the room.

"It's one of your maids." Oshitari said. Chiaki cringed. She hated it when people compared her to the other maids in the house. She was different. She had known Keigo for a lot longer than most of them put together.

"Let her in. I'm done changing." Oshitari opened the door fully to let her in. Keigo was standing there with a shirt and sweats on and with his hair also up in a towel. Chiaki walked over to the coffee table in the center of the room and set the platter on it. She then walked over to the cupboard on the other side of the room and got out two fancy cups and coasters along with two fancy plates. She brought them back to the table and stood up straight then looked at the two boys who had made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Would you like me to pour your coffee or serve your food?" Chiaki asked with a smile.

"No that is all for today. You may go." Keigo said nonchalantly as he turned on his TV and was watching the channels that Oshitari was flipping through.

Chiaki hesitated. She was looking at one scratch that ran across the side of Keigo's face. She didn't like the look of it. The scratch was getting red and a little puffy. So was another one on his hand. She then looked at Oshitari and saw that he had a lot less scratches.

Keigo noticed that Chiaki was still there, he turned to her.

"I told you that you can go." He repeated but this time with more authority in his voice.

"T-The scratches-" Chiaki started but was again cut off.

"I told you that you don't need to know." Keigo said.

Chiaki was starting to get angry but she would not lose her temper in front of a guest. She had a couple bad experiences before. She tried again.

"The scratches look like they might get infected. I will go and get some medicine for them along with bandages." She blurted out all in a rush as she quickly turned around and ran out before Keigo could start protesting.

Chiaki ran down the hallway and down the stairs. She ran past the kitchen and out some doors to a main hallway. Then she ran into the infirmary room. The doctor was not there at the moment because it was around lunch time for him. Chiaki walked to the cabinet and took out some medicine along with bandages from a drawer.

She turned around and ran all the way up to Keigo's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Keigo's voice said from within the closed room.

"Pardon me for the intrusion."Chiaki said as she opened the door and walked up to the two boys who were sitting on the couch watching TV. She walked up to Keigo and kneeled on the ground. She then got all of her supplies and put it on the coffee table next to the half empty platter.

She started looking over the two boys. She saw that Oshitari had some rubbing on the inside of his hand and got out some antiseptic. Before she put it on she looked up at him, he was looking at her every movement, seemingly intrigued.

"Are you allergic to anything in this medicine or this bandage?" Chiaki said with a smile as she held up both the bandage and medicine for him to look at. He shook his head. She covered the hand with antiseptic and put a bandage on it. She continued to look him over to see if he had any other damages. She noticed a cold stare burning the back of her neck. She knew exactly who it was and she chuckled to herself.

"Looks like that's it for you." Chiaki said to Oshitari as she stood up and moved over to Keigo. She then moved over to Keigo and saw that some of his scratches went under his shirt. How they got there, nobody knows.

While she was tending to some of Keigo's scratches Oshitari looked up at the clock and saw what time it was.

"Hey Atobe, I will see you tomorrow." Oshitari said as he got up and got his coat off of the coat rack.

"Thank you for the patchwork Ms. Maid." Oshitari said as he held his hand up to show the bandage.

"The limo should be waiting out there for you Yuushi." Keigo said while still sitting.

Oshitari walked out the door waving to the two of them. Chiaki went and bowed to him as he left, closing the door behind him. She stayed bowed until she heard Oshitari's footsteps disappear. She then turned around in a flash. Anger in her eyes as she stomped right up to Keigo's face.

"How did you two get hurt?" Chiaki asked, her voice seething with death.

Keigo just smirked.

"Like I'm going to tell a _maid_ my personal affairs." Keigo said as he turned around and was about to sit on the couch. But before he could do so, Chiaki pulled him into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the giant tub. She then ran out and got the supplies. When she returned, his shirt was off. Chiaki was awed by his muscles. They were so perfect they way that they rolled. How did he get in such top shape?

Chiaki tended to his wounds the rest of the evening.

"Ow." Keigo said when she was disinfecting the last cut on his cheek.

"Don't be such a baby. Are you going to cry now?" Chiaki said tauntingly as she laughed. Keigo glared at her and as soon as she put on the bandaid, he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it.

"OW!" Chiaki yelped. He let go immediately when he saw the pain he caused her.

"This is your last warning. Stay away from my personal affairs. Such as school, friends, and important family members. You are just a maid. Do that job and nothing else." Keigo said and walked out of the bathroom.

Chiaki was left by herself in the bathroom. In shock of what just happened. She stood there for a while knowing that Keigo had gone down to dinner. Chiaki stood there and thought about everything that just happened.

"Ah." Chiaki said when she remembered something.

She quickly ran out of the room and to a whole other part of the mansion. She ran through many gardens and down a stone path. All the way to the second part of the mansion. The main house.

She ran up the stairs and to a pair of doors. Chiaki knocked on the doors and after a bit a butler answered.

"What is a maid like you doing in this part of this mansion?" The butler asked not showing any sign of being surprised or any emotion at all.

"A maid?" A voice inside asked. It was a women's voice.

"I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're thinking." A man's voice answered from inside.

"Send her in." the two voices ordered.

Chiaki walked past the butler and into the large room. In front of her was a more aged man in his 50s sitting at the desk in the center and a lady also in her 50s sitting on a chair next to the desk.

"Chiaki?" The man said as he got up from his desk.

"What brings you here?" He asked as he walked up to the bowing maid and lifted her head to look at him.

"Do you remember what you told me a couple of years ago? About the three wishes that you would grant me?" Chiaki asked very quickly.

"Yes?"

"Well I have my first wish!"

* * *

Sound good? KYAAAA I love this storyyy! Its so cute! Muahaha hurry up and review ppl! It will inspire me to write faster! You know this is the longest chapter I hav written so far! Ugh I hate studying! That's why study groups are INGENIUS! Wooo! Okay everyone! TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

I thought this might be a little confusing as I was writing it I was thinking that some ppl might mix up Atobe and Keigo but **Atobe is Keigo's dad**! You know from the first flashback! Yeah that's him! Back to story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 of Double Maid!**

***4 years ago***

"How does it feel to become an official maid?" A man asks.

"It feels like a pain in my—I mean It feels wonderful!" Chiaki quickly corrects herself. She smiles smugly to the man. He laughs in return.

"Chiaki…" The man warns but Chiaki puts her hands up in defeat.

"I know I know. I learned my lesson with that lady. Ms. Minagawa. I mean it's not my fault she doesn't know how to hold her tongue!" Chiaki said.

"Yes. But now you know that those mannerisms are no longer aloud. I don't think you should even act like that around me or Keigo anymore." The man said.

"Yes… Atobe-sama." Chiaki chuckled as she bowed her head. Atobe put his hand on Chiaki's head and ruffled her hair around. He then put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so they were looking eye to eye. Although this required Atobe to lean forward.

"I want you to know something. Since you will be caring for Keigo 24/7, none of your time will be for you."

"Like I don't already know that." Chiaki scoffed and pulled her head away but Atobe grabbed it back.

"I want you to know that if you are unhappy at any time and you want something to happen for your own benefit or for someone you love, you will have three chances. Or in other words, Three wishes."

"Three wishes?" Chiaki's eyes widen.

"Yes. But they are not to be used rashly. Only if you absolutely need them." Atobe said as he straightened up again.

"So… I can't like ask if I can have a pony or something?" Chiaki pried.

The man put a hand up to his face and sighed.

"Only if you really wish it."

"Haahahaha." Chiaki laughed as she walked to the door.

"Well I have to go start my _maid duties_. I'll keep that wish thing in mind. See you later _gramps_!" Chiaki said as she waved her hand and closed the door behind her. Atobe sat in his chair and heaved a big sigh.

"What am I going to do with her?"

***End Flashback!***

* * *

"I though you forgot about that?" Atobe exclaimed.

"How could I?" Chiaki says.

"Well? What is your first wish?" Atobe says while he ways his fingers magically. Chiaki slaps them out of the air with a serious look.

"I want to know what's going on with Keigo." Chiaki says determined for an answer.

"I have no clue what you mean but we can get detectives on the case at once." Atobe says as he walks over to the phone and starts dialing a number. Chiaki walks up, reaches across the desk, grabs the phone and slams it on the receiver. The lady that was sitting on the desk takes this time to disappear out the door. Chiaki sends daggers into Atobe's face.

"**I **want to find out what Atobe is **doing** at** school**." Chiaki repeats with an emphasis on some words.

"Well I can't exactly let you do that." Atobe says as he sits in his chair. Chiaki just stares at him.

"What?"

"You see many of Atobe's friends at school know what you look like since you are his maid. That is a problem. We can't have weird rumors going around now can we?"

Chiaki tightens her fist and slams it on the desk with all her might. Everything on the desk falls off instantly. Even the phone falls off, right into Atobe's lap. Atobe is only slightly surprised. He knows of Chiaki's strength and the consequences of it. But with that act he comes up with an idea.

"But… I think there is another way this could work out." Atobe says with a smile. He picks up his phone and calls up a whole bunch of numbers. He motions for Chiaki to sit in a seat on the other side of the desk facing him. Chiaki walks over and swipes off various things that had fallen off the desk and onto the chair then sits.

Atobe hangs up the phone after a couple more calls and leans forward in his chair. He puts his elbows on the desk and rests his chin on his folded hands.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Atobe asks.

"Yes" Chiaki replies at once.

"If it's for him I will do anything. I just want to know that he is safe." Chiaki says with more feeling.

"Good" Atobe replies. The door opens and hundreds of different people run in and pick up Chiaki. They then carry her off somewhere. She does not know.

After a while she is placed in a room somewhere with people doing things to her. Someone is playing with her hair and another is doing something with her feet. She tries to struggle but is strapped to the chair. After a while all the noise dies down and a voice is heard.

"Hey. I'm going to untie you now. Don't hurt me. Please." The girl says and slowly unties Chiaki. Chiaki quickly gets up and turns around to face the girl. The girl is about the same age as her and wearing a uniform. The girl holds out her hand.

"My name is Akanishi Karin."Chiaki shakes Karin's hand. Karin then puts her hands on Chiaki's shoulders and pushes her towards a nearby mirror.

"Maybe you should see what you look like." Karin says.

Chiaki looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair is now short and cut like a boys and her face has all kinds of makeup on it. Chiaki looks down and see that she is wearing a uniform that looks exactly like Keigo's uniform. Chiaki looks exactly like a boy.

"Behold the power of the Atobe family. Don't worry the hair is only a wig." Karin says with a smile.

"Atobe-sama put you in the same class as me and Atobe. You see my mom is a business partner with Atobe-sama so he called her asking for a favor. I am to help keep your secret." Karin says.

"So this was the old man's idea eh?" Chiaki says as she puts a hand on her hip. She twirls around to get a better look at her new guy self.

"Yes. We should get going. The makeup people worked all night on you. School starts in a little bit." Chiaki says as she pulls Chiaki into the parking lot. Keigo's limo is already gone and another limo is there to pick up Chiaki and Karin. The limo driver opens the door and hands Chiaki a note when they both get in.

_My dear Chiaki,_

_From now on you will be going to Hyotei Gakuen Middle School. You will be in the same class as Keigo and your new friend Akanishi Karin(Her mother owed me for something). Remember you must not let it out that you are a girl. Keigo will probably find out the minute you start talking, speaking of talking. You are not a maid so there will be no formal talk. Act normal Chiaki. Please don't kill anyone. You will be able to use your real name since nobody knows it. Your school bag is in the trunk. Have fun!_

_-your papa Atobe  
_

Chiaki finished reading it at the same time Karin did. Karin was reading it over her shoulder.

"You dad is Atobe-sama!" Karin exclaimed.

"No. he just an old man who took me in. End of story." Chiaki said as she crumpled up the letter and threw it in the limo's mini garbage can.

"Excuse me ladies. But we are here." The limo driver says as he opens the door for the two of them.

* * *

THE END! Muahahaha just kidding! Woooo I love this story! Omg! Im soooo sorry Dorm life lovers! I just can't come up with anything! Does it help that Karin showed up? hahhahaha I thought that was funny! I want a pig rabbit soooo bad! (from You're Beautiful!)yes very good! I think im gonna write another chapter! Rawrrrrr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of Double Maid**

Karin gets out of the limo first and Chiaki comes out next. The first bells can be heard. Karin turns around to Chiaki who is still trying to get used to the new boy's uniform.

"Those bells mean that everyone should be in their classes and that school is starting."

"Doesn't that mean we should be in class too?" Chiaki asks as she follows Karin into the school.

"We have to go to the office first. I mean you are a new student." Karin leads them both into the school's office and walks up the lady at the desk.

"Tegoshi Chiaki is here." Karin says to the lady. The lady gives her some papers and tells them to hurry up to class. Karin bows and motions for Chiaki to follow her out of the office. They both walk up the stairs and to a door. Karin turns around to Chiaki.

"Remember to act like a guy." Karin says as she wags her finger at Chiaki. Chiaki swipes at it but misses.

"I know I know." Chiaki says to herself. Karin opens the door to the classroom and bows to the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late Izumi- sensei. I was helping the new exchange student find his way." Karin says as she points to Chiaki and motions for her to come in. Chiaki walks in and looks around the classroom.

"Yes I do have a note here that says I will be getting a new student. Will you introduce yourself to the class?" Chiaki doesn't hear the question. She has been caught in an all out stare battle with Keigo. He has an empty seat behind him which is where Chiaki will probably be sitting. Keigo is sending death pulses through his eyes warning her of something. He will kill her later. Chiaki feel a soft tug on her shoulder. She lets go of the stare and turns to Izumi- sensei.

"Sorry sensei I guess I just spaced out." Chiaki said with the best mannish voice she could muster. It sounded pretty much the same to her regular voice. Chiaki turns and bows to the class.

"My name is Tegoshi Chiaki and I will be in your care from now on." Chiaki hears a chair slide back and looks up to see legs walking towards her. Keigo's hand grabs the shoulder of her school jacket and pulls her out the door. Chiaki smiles and waves the class as she is pulled out. Karin, Izumi- sensei and the rest of the class are left to stare and take in everything that just happened.

"What are you doing here!" Keigo yells at Chiaki. Keigo brought her to some tennis courts right next to the school.

"Why are you dressed like a guy!" Keigo continues to yell.

"I don't see why it's any of your business what I do." Chiaki says and pushes his hand off of the collar of her shirt. Keigo just glares at her. Chiaki glares back.

"Whatever." Keigo says as he breaks off the glare battle and walks away. Chiaki smirks after her win against the great Atobe Keigo. Chiaki fixes up her mangled uniform and hurries back to class.

Chiaki opens up the door to the classroom to see Izumi- sensei in the middle of teaching. She looks up and smiles at Chiaki.

"Well it's nice of you to visit us Tegoshi- kun. Now please take a seat behind Atobe- kun." Chiaki looks and sees that Keigo is indeed in his seat already. Chiaki sighs as she sits in the seat behind him. Classes pass by and before Chiaki knows it, school has already ended and she hasn't learned a single thing about Keigo's scratches. The final bell rings and Keigo gets up from his seat and grabs his bag. Chiaki looks up at the clock and sees that Keigo still doesn't get home for another 2 hours. What does he do now?

Keigo walks out the classroom. Many people huddle around Chiaki trying to find out more about her. Chiaki quickly stands up, grabs her bag and runs out of the classroom. Chiaki follows Keigo all the way down to the tennis courts from before. Keigo is about to walk through the tennis court entrance when he turns around and faces the surprised Chiaki. Chiaki quickly looks around to see if there is a hiding place. Of course there isn't.

"Did you think I didn't notice you following me?" Keigo asks as he puts his hand on his hip.

"No. I knew you knew. But why are you going to the tennis courts?" Chiaki asks as she cocks her head to the side. Keigo makes a disgusted face as he turns around and walks onto the courts. Chiaki follows in pursuit.

At the courts she sees 4 people. Atobe is talking to a really big and tall guy who just keeps nodding his head and saying "Yes." She sees two people are playing tennis against each other. One is a hyper red- haired boy who is twirling and jumping in the air trying to hit the ball. The person on the other side of the net is

"Oshitari… Yuushi?"Chiaki says in astonishment.

"Do you know him?" Chiaki jumps and almost screams but a hand covers her mouth.

"SHHHH!" It's just me!" Chiaki turns around to see Karin.

"Don't scare me like that." Chiaki says as she nudges Karin's shoulder. Then turns her attention back to the tennis courts.

"What is this? What is Kei—I mean Atobe doing?" Chiaki asks as she sees Keigo get his tennis racket out of a bag and heads over to another net with the tall guy.

"That's Hyotei Gakuen's famous tennis team. They are one of the best in the nation!" Karin says.

"How do you know who Oshitari-kun is if you don't know that he's on the tennis team?" Chiaki looks at Karin and then looks back at Keigo who is getting ready to serve.

"It's a long story." Chiaki says. Keigo serves the ball and it goes soaring across to the other side just to be returned back to him. Chiaki is amazed by the power Keigo puts into just serving that tiny little ball. It looks kinda like fun. This is when Chiaki gets an idea.

Chiaki walks towards the entrance to the courts. Karin tries to stop her but Chiaki just shakes her off. Chiaki walks in and looks for the nearest racket. She sees one sitting on a bench and grabs it. She stalks over to where Keigo is having his match. The tall guy seems to be tired and is breathing heavily.

"Oi Kabaji. Where did all your stamina go?" Keigo asks as he is about to serve the ball. He throws it up in the air.

"Right here."

Keigo quickly looks in front of him and see that Chiaki is now positioned on the other side of the court. Kabaji, unsure of what to do, is off in the corner of the court just staring at Chiaki. The ball drops to the ground. Keigo stares at Chiaki. By now the jumping boy and Oshitari are looking over at the court with wide eyes. Not believing what they are seeing.

"That guy actually dared to interrupt Atobe's practice?" The red- haired jumpy guy said. Chiaki smiled at that. So did Keigo.

"So you think you can play tennis?" Keigo asks as he gets over his shock and picks up the ball.

"Yes. I'm going to try. I want to know what happened the other day!" Chiaki yells from her stance on the other side of the net.

"Fine. If I win you tell me why you are here. Kabaji get off the court."

"Yes." Kabaji says as he walks off the court and sits down on the benches.

"And if I win?" Chiaki asks as she gets into position or what looks like a good position. Keigo bounces the ball a couple times then stops. He looks up at Chiaki and smirks.

"You won't."

* * *

Yes I know. My chapters are the shortest chapters in the history of like fanfiction! They suck! I just don't know how ppl can go on and on in just one chapter! Mine need to be spaced! Anyway I finished my retarded regents and hopefully passed Spanish so now I can fully concentrate on learning Japanese!

Reviews help sick children in Africa and help me gain more self esteem to keep writing these stories! The more reviews I get the better it will be and the faster I will write!

Yes yes?


End file.
